The Last Punchbender
by M0b1uz
Summary: Long ago, the four associations lived in harmony, But then, everything change when the Monster Association attacked. Only Saitama, the hero who could destroy anything with one punch, could stop them; but when the world needed him most, he vanishedA hundred years have passed and Saitama has returned, and while most underestimate him, he is the only one who can save the world.


_Water..._

 _Earth..._

 _Monster..._

 _Hero..._

Long ago, the four associations lived in harmony,

But then, everything change when the Monster Association attacked.

Only Saitama, the hero who could destroy anything with one punch, could stop them; but when the world needed him most, he vanished _A hundred years have passed and the Monster Association is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the martial artists of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Monster Association, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that Saitama never existed. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that, somehow, Saitama will return to save the world._ "

 _ **ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH! *cue theme song***_

* * *

The scene opens up as you may expect it: an expanse of glaciers that dotted the coastal area of the South Pole. What you might not have expected was the giant fish beast that soared along the ocean bashing through glaciers with ease; in it's wake a blur darted after the beast.

"It's not gonna get away this time!" Sokka exclaimed as he blazed across the water with his own two feet."This boomerang was carved from the tusk of a Moon Whale! it's imbued with the ability to totally resist all manner of friction and gravity, enabling me to hurl it at any target, regardless of the distance or trajectory, without ever missing!"

"If you never miss, why haven't you caught the giant fish yet?" Katara asked.

"DO NOT QUESTION THE MOON WHALE, KATARA!"

If the reader were wondering how this exhange was occuring, it was due to the fact that not only was the teen boy called Sokka running along the surface of the water at subsonicspeed, he was also doing so while towing the wooden canoe which his younger sister, Katara, was seated in, the wind blowing her hair loopies wildly.

The giant fish, despite it tremendous size, mowing down the glaciers it towered over, continued to flee from the running teen and boat.

"Watch and learn, Katara, _this_ is how you catch a fish...!" Sokka announed, as he kicked off the water with a shockwave, soaring high into the air wildst still carrying her unimpressed sister with him. he pulled back his free hand with an awesome amount of torque.

 **"Killer move: Boomerang Spiral!"** Sokka flung his boomerang with massive force; the weapon spun wildly like a miniature typhoon, gleaming in the sunlight. It curved through the sky, slicing multiple icebergs on its way to the fish.

The beast noticed this, and leapted into the air as well, using a powerful tail swipe to perry the boomerang off course.

The weapon soared back into the hand of its frustrated owner.

"Well, I guess it technically did't miss..." noted Katara."My turn!" she siad as she rose to her feat and got into position.

 **"Power of the Element: Southern Tidal Wave!"** she announced as she causes the water beneath them to erupt into a gigantic tsunami, which tore the icebergs to shreds, and blasted the giant fish far way into the horizon.

The boat finally landed on the surface, which was now completely cleansed of both icebergs as well as marine life.

"Damnit, Katara!" Sokke fumed."We were supposed to _catch_ the beast fish, not obliterated it! Now how are we gonna feed the village!?"

" _You_ were supposed to catch the fish; my chore was to clear out all the icebergs. And besides, we could always eat the penguins..." Katara offered.

Just then, they were interrupted the emergence of another iceberg out of the cold water.

"Aw, I missed an iceberg..." Katara lamented, getting redy to destroy it. Just then she noticed something odd about it."Hang on, I'm noticing something odd about it..."

"Is it the fact that it's glowing and has a person incased within it?" Sokka inquired.

The ice berg did in fact have a human within it. The frozen silhouette was lean and muscular, and, evidently, hairless.

"Yeah!" She replied."We have to free that guy!" **"Power of the Element: Hydro Harpoon!"** She thundered, hurling a huge spear of ice at the orb.

Before the spear could make contact, the ice orb suddenly cracked. The silhouette opened its eyes, pulled back its fist and...

From the iceberg unleashed an immeasurable wave of power, the great surge of energy erupted like a nuclear explosion, rocketing out upwards into the sky, instantly parting the clouds into nothing.

* * *

The piller of energy could be seen for miles, and it just so happened a Monster Navy ship was within the area.

On the starbord of the ship stood a another teen boy. This one had unkept jet black hair, black pants with red armor padding. His arms were totally robotic. His right eye was normal with a gold iris, but his left eye was black with a glowing gold iris, presumably a robotic eye.

"Professor! Did you see that light!?" Zukos exclaimed to the chubby old man with a lab coat and mushroom cut hair behind him.

The old man glared."No, Prince Zukos, I didn't see it: I was to busy searching for the elusive Moon Whale - How the hell _couldn't_ I have seen it!?"

Zukos scowled at the old man."Your sarcasm is unappreciated."

* * *

When the smoke cleared, the siblings saw that the iceberg was now a floating crater. In the center lied a human figure.

Katara and Sokka landed before the body, surveying it motionlessness. It was a fairly young male, with a strange yellow jumpsuit with red boots and gloves, and a white cape, and just about the baldest head the two had ever seen.

"Man," Sokka said."I guess that explosion must've killed him..."

Just then, the bald man's face scrunched and groaned, seemingly in pain."I need to ask you something..."

The two gasped.

"Come...closer..."

They both knelt down before the stranger's face.

The face, full of pain and distress...immediately went completely placid."Can you take me to the nearest supermarket?"

The two's faces went almost as flat as his own, the area completely enveloped in an awkward silence.


End file.
